Les écorchés
by Kandai
Summary: Parfois, la douleur est trop grande et les morts trop nombreux. Et un beau matin, on s'évade. One-Shot. Spoilers 4x03.


**Titre** : Les écorchés

**Base** : Merlin

**Genre** : Angst, Hurt Comfort**  
><strong>

**Crédits** : BBC

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : Aucun.

**Avertissements** : GROS SPOILERS de l'épisode 3 de la saisons QUATRE. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu et que vous comptez le voir, NE LISEZ PAS !

**Résumé** : Parfois, la douleur est trop grande et les morts trop nombreux. Et un beau matin, on s'évade. One-Shot. Spoilers 4x03.

**NdA** : Attention, truc bizarre et un peu moche sur les bords. Eh oui, c'est encore moi. Faudrait un jour que je me lance dans une vraie fic longue sur Merlin plutôt que de parsemer le fandom d'One-Shot tous plus angsty les uns que les autres (_Alouette_ était une exception) mais honnêtement, j'y arriverais pas. Déjà, j'ai pas d'idée concrète pour une fic à chapitres et puis, j'ai deux fics longues sur le feu dont une qui fera presque office d'épopée, tellement elle risque d'être EPIQUE ! Donc, vous n'aurez pas de fanfictions longues de moi sur ce fandom, j'en ai peur. Bah, vu comment j'écris, en ce moment de toute façon, vous perdez pas grand-chose. Bonne lecture, gens. :)

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

><p><span>Les écorchés<span>

* * *

><p>If you feel lost and on your own<p>

And far from for home,  
>You're never alone, y'know ?<p>

Just think of your friends… The ones you care.  
>They all will be waiting there, with love to share<br>And your heart will lead you home.

— Michael Crawford, Your Heart Will Lead You Home

* * *

><p>Il avait entendu Arthur pleurer.<p>

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de voir. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour deviner le visage défait de son prince, ses yeux rougis, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, les sillons sur ses joues creusés par les larmes qui rougissaient ses yeux. Il entendait ses sanglots étouffés dans les mains encore tièdes de son père, il devinait son visage pressé contre la poitrine immobile, ses genoux flageolants contre l'autel en pierre sur lequel la dépouille du Roi reposait, attendant qu'on la renvoie à la Terre d'où toute chose était issue.

Arthur pleurait. Arthur pleurait la mort de son père. Et tout ce à quoi Merlin pouvait penser, séparé qu'il était de son destin par une porte de bois massif, séparé des sanglots d'Arthur par une culpabilité qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir, c'était à une phrase prononcée quelques années plus tôt, alors que l'Apocalypse menaçait de ravager le monde qu'il connaissait, sous la forme d'un feu tombé du ciel. Punition divine ou désir tardif de justice ? Même Merlin n'était pas sûr qu'il ait existé une barrière entre la volonté du dragon et le cours du Destin. En revanche, ce dont il était sûr, c'était d'Arthur, de son visage presque serein contrastant avec ses mots d'une cruauté innocente.

« Aucun homme ne mérite que l'on ne pleure. »

Sans doute aurait-il réagi différemment s'il avait su ce que Balinor représentait pour son serviteur et ami le plus fidèle. Sans doute aurait-il évité de piétiner avec son aveuglement enfantin la relation déjà trop fragile que Merlin avait tissé avec le dragonnier, ce repère dans sa vie qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il avait si peu connu. Sans doute aurait-il compris la douleur que le magicien avait exprimée avec pudeur au lieu de la réprimer sans pitié. Sans doute que si Arthur avait su, Merlin se serait autorisé à pleurer son père.

Pourquoi Merlin lui avait-il pardonné cet énième manquement à leur amitié, amitié silencieuse qu'Arthur n'avait même jamais daigné reconnaître ? Sûrement parce qu'Arthur _ne savait pas_ de quoi il retournait, justement.

« Bénis soient les innocents… » marmonna Merlin assis contre la pierre glacée de la nuit, non sans une certaine amertume.

C'était injuste. Arthur pleurait et lui n'en avait pas eu le droit, quand le moment était venu. Arthur avait le droit de passer une dernière nuit auprès de son père, de serrer encore sa main désormais froide dans ses doigts, de dire encore une fois ce qui avait déjà été dit mille fois. Tout ce qui lui a été accordé, ce furent quelques derniers mots, une brève étreinte, encore souillée de l'odeur du sang et un petit dragon de bois sculpté. Demain, ils enterreraient le Roi en grande pompe, Arthur pourrait faire étalage de sa douleur dans un discours et tout le monde le soutiendrait dans son travail de deuil. Lui avait eu le droit d'enterrer sommairement son père dans les bois, à l'épaule distante de Gaius pour pleurer, quand ce dernier n'était pas occupé à s'occuper des nombreuses victimes qu'avait fait le dragon, et le silence de sa chambre pour étouffer ses sanglots. Lui avait dû affronter un dragon, alors qu'il était encore sous le choc du deuil. Lui avait dû entendre les mots tranchants d'Arthur, qui lui avaient percé le cœur plus solidement que n'importe quelle lance ou n'importe quel sortilège mortel de Morgana.

Arthur, dans sa glorieuse innocence, lui avait renié un droit qu'il s'accordait allègrement en ce moment même – et cela faisait monter des larmes de rage et de tristesse aux yeux de Merlin.

_Je mérite bien pire_, pensait-il avec défaitisme. Après tout, n'avait-il pas aidé à tuer le père d'Arthur ? Il avait voulu bien faire… comme Arthur avait voulu bien faire dans cette tentative maladroite de le consoler, alors que la mort soufflait sur leurs nuques. Arthur ne savait _rien_ et il finirait toujours par lui pardonner, parce qu'il aurait été injuste de blâmer le prince – non, le Roi – de souffrir de la mort de son père. Mort survenue quelques jours après son propre anniversaire… après l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère.

Arthur avait souffert, lui aussi. Et Arthur passerait toujours avant. Aussi Merlin serait là où son prince – son Roi aurait besoin qu'il soit. Même si ce n'était qu'en tant que serviteur, même s'il devait craindre toute sa vie d'être jugé et condamné pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il devait s'enfoncer davantage dans ses mensonges et dans l'ombre d'Arthur.

Même si c'était injuste.

Merlin ferma les yeux, espérant retenir les larmes d'amertume qu'il avait envie de verser, et soudain la lumière envahit ses paupières et une voix familière le tira de son sommeil sans rêve.

« Merlin ? »

Le magicien tourna la tête vers son prince – son Roi qui le fixait d'un air étrange, entre surprise et affection, auréolé par la lumière naissante de l'aube, et le cœur de Merlin ne peut s'empêcher de faire un bond devant la beauté du moment, devant la gloire enfin accordée à Arthur.

« C'est une nouvelle journée. »

En effet, c'était déjà l'aube. Le soleil faisait même mal aux yeux, de là où il était. Le jeune serviteur se releva, avec lenteur, le regard rivé sur la silhouette d'Arthur, toujours en cotte de mailles.

« Tu es resté là toute la nuit ? » chuchota ce dernier, l'expression dans ses yeux remplacée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, quelque chose qui ferait presque peur à Merlin si autre chose en ce moment avait compté plus qu'Arthur. Mais son Roi était là, devant lui, dans cette lumière nouvelle – et rien n'eut plus d'importance, soudainement, et ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur des mots qu'il ne prononcerait sans doute jamais.

_Je t'ai menti. Je n'ai jamais voulu rien de tout cela. Je suis ta destinée. Je suis désolé. Je voulais t'éviter de souffrir. Je croyais bien faire. J'ai tué ton père. C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute !_

« Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez seul. »

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur la bouche d'Arthur et ce dernier prononça des mots à la fois réconfortants et cruels, ce genre de mots à double sens qui avaient marqué le plus jeune, deux ans auparavant :

« Tu es un ami fidèle, Merlin. »

_Je suis un sorcier._

Plus tard, il crierait « Longue vie au Roi ! » alors que le regard d'Arthur glisserait sur ses nouveaux sujets, l'œil neuf et la tête ceinte de la couronne de son père. Plus tard, il retiendrait toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de verser – pour le futur d'Albion, pour Arthur, pour la magie et aussi un peu pour lui-même. Plus tard, plus tard, il s'accorderait le droit de sécher ses yeux secs et de penser à l'avenir, d'aller de l'avant et d'envoyer le destin au diable, du moment qu'Arthur va bien.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait plus qu'Arthur et lui – et tout était horriblement parfait ainsi.

_Je suis un sorcier !_

« Tu dois avoir faim… »

_Je suis un sorciersorciersorcier—_

« Je suis affamé. »

Et à Arthur de lui sourire en retour et de lui tapoter l'épaule avec toute l'affection qu'il se permettait en public. Merlin pouvait s'estimer heureux, c'était sans doute plus qu'il n'aurait jamais – mais qui était-il pour espérer davantage ? Il n'avait pas perdu Arthur. Pas encore.

Tout était parfait.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas prévu de partir. Il s'était levé ce matin là avec ce désir presque gênant, ce besoin urgent de sortir des murs épais de Camelot, de retrouver l'air frais et pur de la forêt, de s'allonger sur un morceau de terre vierge et de plonger dans la magie, comme on plongerait dans un lac, comme on plongerait dans le cœur même des choses. Pour en sortir grandi. Pour se sentir vivant.<p>

Plus conscient que jamais du monde qui l'entourait, Merlin partit alors que le soir tombait. Il avait délaissé son foulard et sa veste brune pour une cape vert pâle, dotée d'un capuchon. Se faufilant au travers des gardes, le jeune magicien suivit la route pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne sentier, puis chemin de terre. L'humus mou de la forêt finit par glisser sous ses pas et sans qu'il le sache, l'aube pointait à nouveau et ses semelles déjà usées avaient fini par se percer. Sans y prêter quelque attention, le jeune homme retira ses vieilles chaussures et les jeta au loin, ses yeux fixés avec absence sur ce chemin invisible qui l'appelait.

Enfin, il déboucha dans une petite clairière située en pente. Les feuilles se balançaient doucement au gré d'une agréable brise matinale et les abeilles bourdonnaient déjà, s'activant avec entrain à récolter le nectar des fleurs. Cet endroit n'avait a priori rien de spécial mais Merlin sentait, là, sous ses pieds nus et engourdis, le flux familier de la magie naturelle. Sur un coin, au pied d'un chêne à l'écorce solide, un petit tumulus de terre et de cailloux s'élevait avec tranquillité.

Merlin reconnut la clairière et une vague de gratitude triste lui serra le cœur. Ainsi, c'était ici que la magie avait choisi de l'emmener – à moins que ce ne fût son désir étouffant de retrouver cet endroit, de revoir cette tombe élevé à la va-vite, de faire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps, pas eu le droit de faire quand le temps l'avait exigé.

Il avait égoïstement souhaité avoir une chance de pouvoir pleurer la mort de son père.

Et la magie la lui avait accordée.

_Merci. Mercimercimercimerci—_

Les genoux enfoncés dans la terre, la tête basse et les mains légèrement tremblantes posées sur la tombe, Merlin s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.

Il resta quelques temps sur la tombe de Balinor, s'appliquant à lui parler de tout et de rien, du chemin qu'il avait fait et avait posé le genre de questions idiotes que tout fils pose à son père. Il avait pleuré jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire et avait finit par s'endormir d'épuisement à même le sol. Quand il réouvrit enfin les yeux, la matinée du second jour était déjà bien entamée, balayant avec bienveillance la forêt de ses rayons estivaux. L'épuisement – ou la magie – avait dû le pousser à dormir aussi longtemps. Il referma les yeux avec lassitude. Cela faisait donc presque trois jours depuis son départ en catimini. Arthur allait le tuer. Puis Gaius allait le faire revivre et le tuer de nouveau. Et Gwen se chargerait du reste de lui qui aurait survécu aux deux meurtres consécutifs.

Ealdor était trop loin pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'y faire un détour – pourtant, il aurait troqué sa magie contre l'étreinte réconfortante des bras de sa mère. Il aurait voulu rendre visite à la tombe de Will également. Cela devrait attendre son prochain voyage annuel à Ealdor, qu'il effectuait généralement aux alentours de son anniversaire, à proximité de la fête de Yule. Or, Beltane venait seulement de passer, l'été battait son plein et l'anniversaire d'Arthur venait juste d'être célébré. Sa mère croirait aux pires catastrophes si elle le voyait débarquer à cette époque de l'année et il faudrait passer encore plus de temps à la rassurer, à lui expliquer que non, il ne courrait aucun danger et que sa présence était uniquement dû à un heureux hasard. A contrecœur, le jeune homme tourna le dos à Ealdor – les souvenirs de Will et de sa mère dansant devant ses yeux vides – et repris la route.

Il marcha deux autres jours entiers, s'arrêtant pour dormir de longues nuits sous le murmure bienveillant des arbres centenaires. Il lui semblait entendre leurs bénédictions.

Il s'arrêta cependant lorsque ses pas le conduisirent devant le lac d'Avalon.

Le lac où reposait le fantôme souriant de Freya. (Avait-il eu conscience de venir jusqu'ici ?)

Sans un mot, il s'assit sur la berge, laissa ses pieds nus tremper dans l'eau tiède et fixa la surface miroitante avec avidité, cherchant l'ombre de sa bien-aimée entre les petites vaguelettes. En vain. Si Freya l'observait depuis sa tombe aquatique, elle ne se montra pas. Il s'y attendait peut-être mais ne put empêcher une pointe de déception de naître sous son cœur. Il aurait tellement aimé la revoir, lui parler, la serrer avec tendresse dans ses bras. Lui expliquer les récents évènements, combien il se sentait dépassé, voire inutile. Lui dire qu'il était désolé. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours. Lui dire qu'elle ne perdrait jamais sa place dans son cœur. Et lui parler d'Arthur.

_Comme toujours, Arthur._

Mais peut-être le savait-elle déjà. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle ne se montrait pas, parce qu'elle voulait garder intact le souvenir de leur amour fragile, parce qu'elle voulait se souvenir de son Merlin à elle et pas du Merlin d'Arthur. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle d'être finalement devenu ce Merlin là, ce Merlin qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être, ce Merlin qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être sans en avoir tout à fait conscience ?

_Je suis désolé. _

« Je suis désolé, Freya, se prit-il à murmurer au soleil couchant, la mélancolie se mêlant à la honte sur son visage. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimée. Vraiment. De ton mon cœur. »

_Je ne peux plus n'être qu'à toi._

Freya resta silencieuse mais il lui semblait tout à coup que le lac se mettait à pleurer.

* * *

><p>Il arriva à Camelot la nuit du lendemain, après une nouvelle journée passée sur les routes sèches de Camelot.<p>

Rentrer au château avait été quelque peu difficile. On devait reconnaître à Arthur qu'il n'avait pas attendu que les royaumes adverses prennent l'avantage de sa jeunesse et de son couronnement récent pour renforcer les patrouilles dans tout le royaume ainsi que les arrestations de pratiquants de sorcellerie, la majorité étant de petits sorciers à la dizaine, tous mal formés mais relativement inoffensifs. Un homme seul, à pieds nus et le visage caché était au mieux un clochard, au pire un sorcier mal déguisé. Il dût attendre le petit jour pour diminuer les risques de se faire arrêter – mais ce ne fut pas sa seule excuse.

La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas affronter les regards inquiets, en colère, blessés voire trahis de ses amis.

Le voyage lui avait curieusement laissé la sensation d'être alourdi, comme si le fardeau du destin pesait désormais plus lourd sur ses épaules. Etrangement, il se prit à penser que la magie n'avait peut-être pas agi que dans le but de satisfaire ses désirs égoïstes – une leçon était à tirer de ce voyage. Laquelle ? Merlin l'ignorait et pour l'instant, s'en fichait éperdument. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il essayait dans l'immédiat de se faufiler à l'intérieur des appartements de Gaius sans se faire repérer par ce dernier.

Ce qui ne rata pas, évidemment.

Sauf qu'au lieu et en place de son vieux mentor se tenait un prince nouvellement nommé Roi, dans un état d'agitation visible et qui darda avec brusquerie ses yeux bleus sur la silhouette de son valet quand celui-ci entra, une question rapidement morte sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Une seconde flotta un instant entre eux et Merlin ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul à la vue du regard assombri du souverain.

Il s'attendait à un déluge de questions, il s'attendait à des cris, peut-être des coups et d'être harcelé par son Roi qui avait le droit d'être en colère parce que son meilleur ami avait disparu sans dire un mot ni donner un indice pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse crache la vérité – ou du moins, un mensonge assez crédible pour paraître véridique aux yeux de son maître.

C'à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut à voir le visage si familier d'Arthur perdre toutes ses couleurs pour s'approcher dangereusement de lui et de sentir soudainement un poids étranger tomber sur lui, des liens l'enserrer, un vide se combler au creux de son épaule avant de comprendre qu'Arthur avait jeté ses bras autour de lui et le serrait contre son corps robuste, maladroitement mais avec férocité.

Arthur l'enlaçait.

Dans un premier temps, il n'y eut aucun mot, aucune parole échangée. Juste cette étreinte brusque, qu'Arthur était prêt à nier toute sa vie s'il le fallait, et la sensation du corps de l'autre à proximité du sien, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là, que tout cela n'était pas un rêve et qu'il n'allait pas s'évaporer à l'instant dans ses bras. Que cet instant était éternel.

« J'ai cru… J'ai cru… » murmura Arthur, la voix cassée, la tête nichée contre son épaule – et Merlin comprit sans les entendre les mots qu'Arthur avait dû se ressasser toute la semaine.

_J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais._

Merlin se tut. Que pouvait-il répondre à pareil cri silencieux ? Que pouvait-il répondre alors qu'il venait de se faire prendre à rentrer dans le château comme un voleur, après s'être lâchement enfui dans la nature une semaine durant ? Que pouvait-il répondre à cette peur qui glaçait Arthur ?

Que pouvait-il faire, à part jurer pour la centième fois qu'Arthur était son destin et qu'il ne cesserait de rester à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que la mort le ravisse ? Les vœux cent fois prononcés coulèrent avec naturel dans ses veines et Arthur sembla se calmer sous l'impulsion familière de sa magie.

Les yeux de Merlin se constellèrent d'or et les mots répétés se figèrent sur son souffle.

_Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Jamais. JAMAIS !_

Un goût âcre lui remonta dans la gorge et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à son tour, profitant sans compter de cette intimité étrange qu'Arthur lui accordait – sans doute qu'après, il nierait que tout cela avait même eu lieu :

« Je suis désolé. »

Et de crier presque, le corps d'Arthur si serré contre le sien que ça en devenait douloureux – il pouvait ressentir le contour des muscles si familiers, il entendait même leurs cœurs battre dans une merveilleuse cacophonie, oh, Destinée odieuse, que ça faisait mal !

_ArthurArthurArthurArthur—_

« Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis là, Merlin. »

_Moi aussi._

Finalement, après de longues minutes de silence trop lourd, l'étreinte de fer d'Arthur se relâcha et celui-ci fit enfin face à son serviteur, une gravité sans pareille peinte sur le visage. Merlin n'était pas en reste, la honte disputant l'inquiétude et l'amertume dégoulinaient de ses yeux clairs et il lui fallu ce qu'il lui restait de force pour ne pas s'effondrer. L'expression d'Arthur se radoucit et il marmonna en lui tapotant amicalement le bras, avec la gaucherie qui lui était coutumière.

« Va te reposer, tu as une tête de déterré. Et profites-en bien, tu as manqué à tes obligations pendant une semaine, tu as du travail à rattraper ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement, Merlin se décala pour dépasser Arthur et retrouver la petite chambre que lui prêtait Gaius, quand une main vint agripper son coude, possessive mais hésitante. Le Roi fixa de nouveau son serviteur, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres, et murmura, avant de lâcher prise et de sortir du laboratoire :

« Bon retour chez toi, Merlin. »

_Où que tu ailles, Arthur._

Merlin laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres et referma sa main, qu'il posa contre son cœur. Un cœur qu'il devinait recouvert de vieilles blessures, pas encore tout à fait refermées pour certaines, mais qui continuait à battre avec force, inlassablement. A l'égal d'un cœur semblable.

A l'image d'un seul homme.

_Merci, Arthur._

* * *

><p>Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>


End file.
